


Insert date of death

by gimmethaticecream



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, Demon Deals, Fairies, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethaticecream/pseuds/gimmethaticecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble from an AU: school of supernatural.<br/>Kim Jeonghoon is a 'dark' fairy/teacher who's been bugging the wrong teacher/vampire -Yunho- and hired a bodyguard/incubus/doctor -Jihoon-.<br/>Things go bad (as in Jihoon takes a cruel advantage of his position) and Jeonghoon writes a journal entry for an outsider, clearing the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert date of death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CHOJAYEON RP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102773) by livejournal. 



> This is an independant drabble.  
> I post it here because sadly, that LJ rp is long gone; but the crack was so awesome!

Insert Date of death

It's been a long and stressful month since I shook hands with the devil.

My body and mind are sore from the constant fear of a mouthfull bite in the neck by one of my fellow vampire colleague. Who knew that messing around with Yunho and his sanguinary attributes would bring the plague onto me? Literally speaking. 

As if the whole school had been a witness to this honorable teacher losing his temper, the teaching team and students suddenly started avoiding me. No more afterclass questions or corridor greetings with students. No more invites to weekly dorm parties, no more invites at all. Two months ago, my life was threatened by a blood draining top of the food chain vampire and I've been mostly ignored and avoided at all costs as if I was the one to be scared of. The funniest part is that I'm a mere bugger, no life pronostic -Yunho's to begin with- was ever engaged because of my doing. I'm the one who should be cherished and protected. As I may have precised on every entry of this journal, I'm a dark elf: I plot, mostly.

And it might not be necessary to precise on this entry but still: I'm whimsically fabulous.

Alright, maybe asking help from a perfect stranger was a bad idea, especially when the stranger was a demon who turned out to be an incubus. I mean what's up with the school direction? An incubus, as a physician. Was it their or his idea to let him call himself a demon? Because it was a blatant mishandling.  
I suddenly thought a demon could outdo a sanguinary vampire, well the incubus I got instead ain't exactly fighting for my freedom. Doesn't need to. He's pal with mostly everyone, including Yunho. I think I even helped them reach the best friend mileage. I basically made a pact to ensure my safety and Jihoon, my demon contractor is all "Here's a beer mate, by the way, when you show fangs as you smile to Jonghoon it makes him pee his pants and he's giving me shit, mind hiding how exhilarating it feels to torture him? I know it's the best part mate, that pact is such a Buzzkill! Oh switch to the next channel, there's a football game."  
My safety has been guaranteed so far, but what happens when those hell spat creatures flip on me?

Jihoon has been mostly nice or may I say complacent. He always listen to me babble all kind of nonsense. I mean I talk about serious stuff but people tend to cut right in or mock the weight of my words. Well he, too, chuckles to himself, grins in silence. He's always so considerate otherwise... Well doctor like I guess. But it's fooling, I tend to speak freely to him when I should actually keep a distance from the twisted mind of his.

It might be too late for setting boundaries.

When I was at Yunho's mercy and no one would help me, I might have shaken hands with the devil. I just might have shrugged off the downsides to deal Making with demons. He was an incubus anyway.  
So he became my bodyguard but how can I set it properly, my fear for Yunho shifted to a fear for my savior and contractor, Jihoon.

The doctor is quite a built man next to Yunho, broad shoulders, I like to say his shirt can barely breathe against his skin, and it's not especially unpretty.  
Yet I must stop thinking that way, so loud in my mind.  
He's first choice when it comes to protecting gear in this school, let's be honest. No one looks as fit as Jihoon. So he makes a bodyguard of top choice.  
More than that, his consideration makes it easier to expect spending a lot of time with him. It all got spoiled when the weird tattoo appeared on my palm after shaking his hand.  
"A deal's a deal, you'll soon know about it, Jonghoon." or something like that.  
And soon I started having vivacious dreams, and Jihoon was in all of those. And no matter how awake I can be, what I'm doing no matter where, I randomly pass out for a mindfucking, excuse my loss of word here, dream. I've been keeping their content to myself because it's halfway to crazytown, straight to hornytown.  
But if those written words are my last I should at least give you the big picture.

The culprit is Jihoon. He seems to tame Yunho while he's toying with my mind. I mean you might think I'm just obsessed with the guy, I thought so too at some point, but remember when I mentioned falling asleep pretty much anywhere, well the constant is that I wake up next to Jihoon. Sometimes he's just sitting a few meters away, watching me sleep, sometimes I'm laying against him, partly, fully, doesn't matter. Now you must be sure I'm the one creeping on him. Well if you had read all the diary you're holding, and each of the 71 volumes before, you'd know that I have too much pride to throw myself at someone. Please my eulogy might rest on your very shoulders: read all the volumes before you get the wrong idea of me.  
Don't you dare closing the case before you read all the volumes, in order, or I'll haunt you this is a legit threat. If I was the master of tricks when alive just try to guess what kind of ghost I'll turn out to be.

I just can't wake up next to someone, that's so weak and demeaning. 

I really think Jihoon makes me have this dreams. I guess I've been under a lot of stress, I might not have slept as much as I should have and you probably think Jihoon is being such a nice demon to track sleepy-me down. So considerate he blows sweet dreams to my brain so that I can wake up with my mind set to anything but survival instinct. No matter how nice it sounds, waking up ready to unleash onto the near-by doctor is not convenient. Rather embarrassing, it makes me drink a lot of coffee to avoid falling asleep.

That being said, I'm going to relate you about torture. The one kind just any demon couldn't achieve.  
Jihoon has been able to connect with more than just my dreams, he has access to my memory, my thoughts, my deepest desires, all of them, wherever he is. Sometimes I hear him make that disapproval sound like tsk tsk tsk when I get diverted or something. He can judge me all the time, he chuckles in my mind when I say dumb stuff. Well I can still say weightless stuff can't I? You think I'm just imagining stuff? Do you really think I'd imagine him purring when a speak French to my class? I do have some self consideration, I do love myself, but I don't turn myself on. There's a light diff--

 

My gosh what just happened.  
He was here. In my dream.  
It's like he suddenly took a hold of me, lifting me up with one hand like a dress on a hanger. My feet wouldn't touch ground. I was hanging up at his mercy and in the first minutes, I'm in awe, barely even surprised to find myself facing Jihoon in the forest. Actually his face and his presence makes me want to trust him. Because although I'm a fairy, I'm not at ease in the greenest forest. Those are for pussies, everything makes me wanna burp in those eden like forests.  
He's walking and he's still carrying me, now that I think of it, I have no idea how he held me up. I was close to him, not really held up cautiously like some clothes to keep unfolded, but not like a child either. Well you know the dream feeling of something you can't actually see or reproduce, that was it.  
He took me to my kind of place. Deep dank forests with the oldest trees and mushrooms invasion. A suffocating dark place where you have to climb up the tallest trees to live and avoid the humid smells. It's a bore to forest fairies, but I think difficulty always comes with greatness.  
As if he's a fairy, Jihoon climbs up my tree, swiftly. He's not making a sound and I think it's a huge fact for someone with a body as his; even I would crack a branch every now and then. This time I'm in his back, I'm not making any effort to hang on him, he does all the work. I know he's taking me to my very favorite place in the world, the one he's not supposed to have knowledge of. Then we're in my place, my high-tree cabin in the upper sequoias, all the lights are on and it's a starry night. He's whispering all kinds of things in my hear, but really I only feel the words' warmth against my earlobe, my body seems to be guessing the meaning, and it's highly affecting. I'll spare you the details of how much of a turn on he can be, how he might as well have seven hands working wonders against your skin. How his bones uncomfortably pressure in all the right places. I'd tell you about the noises you're likely to produce in that slumber but I guess many would remember me post mortem for those noises, in the teacher room, in the cafeteria... I'm not proud. Still when I wake up I'm only mad he's not here when I'm not embarrassed he's actually watching me. Do you get where this is going? He's making me want him. He invades my unconscious, he makes it obvious that I can't resist him and sometimes, he even hangs close by just to see how restless I am when the dream fades, how I cope with the urges, if I can still resist him.

See, I've just fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence, I can't really remember where I was going exactly, I don't see him and I can't believe after what he did to me in my cabin he wouldn't come in here and see what he's done, oh my I almost want him here, I feel like he's everywhere, I'd rather know where he is instead of being so jumpy it makes my writing style so ugly, LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE.

So the thing is, I hate to crave him so much, I might hate this more than the life in fear of being drained. Still a deal is a deal: it ends when I'm safe. If I had some time on my hands, my next entry would be about the life rate of fairies versus vampires but all I have right now are my shaky hands and my last will. Besides I really feel like Jihoon is lurking really close-by. The thing is: I don't know how long it takes for an incubus to get bored enough to end a deal, I don't even know what happens to the person boring an incubus out of a deal and I don't want to know for myself. Death shall end that bond and from the need to give in the temptation, I say I'll save myself the embarrassment of a walk of shame after I finally get my hands on that Incubus.  
Can't believe I'm fine writing this.  
I'm not fine saying it out loud and I'm not even close to accepting it.

So my last will.  
My wealth is mine and I shall be buried with it. Nothing goes to my green fairy of a brother: nothing. Speaking of burying, I want to be dressed in my imperial suit, the dark one with red velvet inside. Color my hair back to black, because honestly that orangy thingy only helped me catch the attention of a hot leech. Black shoes, all my shoes are black anyway.  
Just, to my daughter, Victoria, give this journal and all the preceeding ones. She already had her share of inheritance, a month ago. My games with Yunho were going rogue and I was having seizure at the mere sight of blood. I love you Vicky, you're my biggest treasure and I'll always be by your side.

Ps: don't bury her alive with me.  
Psps: don't bury her at all.  
Or I'll haunt you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Special dedication to  
> > my Kiwi who, with her muses, always inspired me the best plots!  
> > my little Victoria-mun and Yunho-mun!


End file.
